Pierced Heart
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Kio always let himself fall in love so easily. All it resulted in was another broken heart, another picture and another piercing. SoubixKio OneShot


_A/N: Well, this was… I don't know, just a simple something that I felt like typing down. I just got stuck on this idea after just finishing the anime. Enjoy, please!_

**Pierced Heart**

"_I'm sorry, it just…" the girl turned away, her eyes hidden by the black hair. "There's someone else, ok? It's not your fault!" _

Soubi entered the room and closed the door behind himself, sighing tiredly. It had been a long day again and he simply knew that it wasn't over yet. An eyebrow was raised when he wasn't met with Kio's overexcited face the moment he walked in. Maybe the other wasn't home?

With his hopes up he entered the other room just to be greeted by the sight of his classmate standing in front of the canvas, a brush in his hand and an unfinished painting in front of him.

"Hay there, Sou-chan," he turned around and smiled widely. "What do you think?"

"What have you been up to?" asked the man, leaving his bag and taking a look at the picture. That immediately answered his question.

"_I see…" A sad smile fund its way on his face, eyes turning towards the ground. She had called him out to break up with him? What a cruel girl… He fished into his bag and took out the tool he always had with himself…_

A one colored drawing of a girl walking away in the rain, an umbrella held tightly. It was more like a sketch, actually, but the man knew it wasn't going to be more complete than this. Kio had never been one to finish those paintings.

The other's hands fell next to his body as he stared at it. As he remained quiet, Soubi's attention was moved towards his left ear.

It was all the confirmation he had needed.

"Well, I guess that's all for now," said the other one and put the brush down, before occupying himself with putting everything away. "I think I will go out for dinner tonight, I hope you didn't bring anything. You will be ok without me for a night, won't you?"

Kio always repeated his mistakes, didn't he?

"_Wh- what's that?" Asked the girl, eying the piercer with __suspicion and taking a small step back. "You don't mean you want me to…" _

Soubi crossed the room and sat on his bed, looking while his friend circled it a few times to put everything where it was supposed to be. Quick and steady, almost like nothing had happened.

But Soubi knew better than that.

He had figured it out when the third earring appeared after another break up. He didn't know who had caused the first one. It had decorated Kio's ear long before the two of them had met.

When he had gotten a second piercing after he broke up with his girlfriend of that time, Soubi had brushed it off as coincidence.

He couldn't get farer from the truth, really. He had grown to understand that as the number of jewelry on the other's left ear kept increasing during the years.

Kio always let himself fall in love so easily. All it resulted in was another broken heart, another picture and another piercing. It never changed.

"_Please?" A strangely bright and normal smile was placed on his face. "It's the least you can do for me, if you're leaving me like this." _

"I'm off," said the man as he reached for his coat and was going towards the door with that small uncharacteristically sad smile.

He always ended up hurt. There was nothing he could do about it – he simply got too attached too fast. Soubi would say he was used to the pain by now. Maybe that was why he always brought the piercer wherever he went.

He stood up from his place and quietly approached him as he was putting his shoes on. The other didn't seem to notice him until slender fingers touched the new earring.

"You've got a new one."

Kio jerked at the contact and quickly turned around.

"Hay, easy, I just got it done a couple of hours ago!" He said with a forced smile as he took a step back only to find the wall there. Soubi's sudden closeness was making him nervous.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" There was a slight hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Well, it's only natural."

Weather they were talking about his heart or his ear, it didn't matter. Both knew the other understood.

_Her hands were shaking with the instrument held tightly between her small palms, the other's ear properly placed in the small opening. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, snapping it suddenly. All he did was take in a sharp breath._

Kio had never had any luck with a girl before. The fact the piercings were that few was because every time he got a new one, he wouldn't let himself start a relationship in a long time.

But no matter what he did, their number just kept increasing.

Soubi knew he didn't deserve it. He was a kind and cheerful guy, he would never blame the women who turned him down or broke up with him. In the end he always smiled at them, despite of the pain.

And Soubi was sick of seeing him hurt.

"I think I'm going to go now…"

He would go out and wander around all night, just like every time. Or maybe he would get himself drunk and cry after he got home like he had done the previous time. But despite of everything he would keep hurting for a long time.

And Soubi didn't want to let that happen.

He leaned forward at that point and softly locked his lips with the other's. Kio stiffened at the suddenness of it all, but it wasn't long until he kissed back gently, his arms going around the other's neck.

When they broke apart his eyes were full of tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Sou-chan…" his voice was weak and strained with the obvious pain in his eyes.

"Don't worry," said Soubi, titling his head up to meet his gaze. "I won't pierce your ear in the end."

'I won't break your heart in the end.' 


End file.
